Jutro jest zawsze wolne od błędów
by LadyMakepeace
Summary: Moja własna wersja historii Ani i Gilberta, do napisania której natchnęły mnie znalezione tutaj opowiadania w języku angielskim. Wyspa Księcia Edwarda, Ci sami bohaterowie, inne decyzje, inne losy, nowa szansa, bo przecież jak mawiała Ania "...jutro jest zawsze wolne od błędów...".
1. Chapter 1

Jesień zawsze zdawała się przychodzić zbyt szybko i niespodziewanie. Po wielu gorących, rozświetlonych promieniami słońca tygodniach, w końcu przychodził ten dzień, kiedy było wiadomo, że lato już nie wróci, pierwszy dzień jesieni. Od tej chwili na ciepłe, długie wieczory będzie trzeba czekać wiele długich miesięcy. Jesień miała oczywiście swój urok, kolorowe drzewa, specyficzny mokry zapach lasu o poranku, pierwszy szron na ostatnich listkach.

Po zaledwie trzech latach pracy młody lekarz przyzwyczaił się już, że nadchodzi czas, kiedy oprócz zwykłych porodów, obciętych palców i bolących zębów będzie coraz częściej wzywany do przypadków grypy i jej powikłań. Zbliżał się dla niego ciężki okres w małym, nadmorskim miasteczku na Wyspie Księcia Edwarda.

Przewidując zwiększone potrzeby, postanowił złożyć większe zamówienie na leki przy najbliższej okazji u lokalnego aptekarza. Gdy przyjechał do Glen St Mary kilka lat wcześniej, nie był pewien, czy uda mu się zdobyć zaufanie pacjentów. Miał obawy, czy zdoła godnie zastąpić doktora Parkera, który leczył kilka pokoleń tutejszych mieszkańców. Z początku było bardzo trudno. Lokalne matrony odnosiły się do niego z rezerwą, nie znały jego przeszłości, nie znały rodziny, z której pochodził, był tu zupełnie obcy. Nie wiedziały, że to właśnie był powód, dla którego wybrał Glen na miejsce swojej pierwszej pracy. Chciał być anonimowy. Nie chciał, aby jego przeszłość, wspomnienia, miały jakikolwiek wpływ na jego nowe życie. W pewnym momencie ludzie przestali zadawać niewygodne pytania, a on sam zdołał przekonać do swoich umiejętności większą część społeczności Glen. Stało się to możliwe głównie dzięki temu, że znalazł pokrewną duszę, która pomogła mu zrozumieć relacje jakie panowały między mieszkańcami w mieście, które wybrał na swój nowy dom. To ona wskazała mu, z czyją opinią musi się liczyć, na kogo powinien uważać, do kogo w razie czego może się zwrócić o pomoc.

Margaret Parker jako szanowana wdowa po poprzednim lekarzu w Glen znała doskonale wszystkich mieszkańców. Z jej zdaniem liczył się nie tylko pastor i burmistrz, ale też wszyscy ważniejsi ludzie w mieście. Gilbert miał szczęście, że pomimo jego młodego wieku, poparła jego kandydaturę na stanowisko lekarza. Chociaż wśród mieszkańców budziła respekt, dla niego zawsze była ciepła i wyrozumiała. Otoczyła go szczególną opieką, choć nigdy nie szczędziła krytyki, gdy na to zasłużył. Nie było tygodnia, żeby nie był zaproszony do niej na herbatę, czy kolację. Oprócz smakołyków raczyła go zawsze świeżymi plotkami, on w zamian był wiernym słuchaczem opowieści o dawnym i dzisiejszym Glen.

Tego wieczora również był zaproszony na podwieczorek do Margaret Parker. Gdy podjechał konno na podjazd przed Lawendowe Wzgórze słońce było już dawno za horyzontem. Po zeskoczeniu z siodła, owiało go rześkie powietrze wrześniowego wieczora. Odprowadził Hipokratesa do stajni, rozsiodłał i pozwolił mu posilić się świeżym sianem. Wiedział, że spędzi tu najbliższą godzinę.

Wszedł powoli do salonu, na stole stało już świeże ciasto, a Annabel podawała właśnie gorącą herbatę.

\- Usiądź mój drogi, musisz być zmęczony. Słyszałam, że podobno pies Bakera znowu kogoś pogryzł? – Pani Parker nie zwlekała z podzieleniem się najnowszymi plotkami.

\- Na szczęście tylko owcę sąsiadów, więc nie byłem zmuszony do zszywania kogokolwiek. Uprzedzałem go poprzednio, żeby dobrze naprawił płot, ale najwyraźniej nie posłuchał.

\- No tak, stary Baker nie wyda ani pensa ze swoich pieniędzy dopóki jego żona się na to nie zgodzi, a ta wszystkie pieniądze zamierza zabrać ze sobą do grobu. Doprawdy nie wiem, co jej z tego przyjdzie?

Nalała Gilbertowi herbaty i odkroiła spory kawałek ciasta. Wiedziała, że po całym dniu musi być głodny, niejednokrotnie przyznał jej się, że nie ma nawet czasu na zjedzenie obiadu.

\- Bardzo dziękuję Pani Parker, ciasto wygląda jak zwykle fantastycznie.

W chwili, gdy Gilbert wsypywał cukier do filiżanki, w drugim końcu holu dał się słyszeć dzwonek telefonu. W miasteczku poza nim tylko Pani Parker oraz burmistrz mieli zainstalowane aparaty telefoniczne. Sygnał ucichł, gdy Annabel podniosła słuchawkę. Minęła zaledwie minuta, kiedy pojawiła się w drzwiach salonu.

\- Pani Parker, dzwoni doktor Leary, ale gdy powiedziałam mu, że jest u nas doktor Blythe prosił, czy może z nim porozmawiać.

Annabel była wyraźnie zdziwiona, jakby pytała, czy wolno jej oddać słuchawkę gościowi. Wszystkie telefony, które do tej pory odbierała przekazywała zawsze swojej pani.

Gilbert był również zaskoczony. Nie znał osobiście doktora Leary, nigdy nie miał okazji go poznać, wiedział jedynie, że jest lekarzem w miasteczku Long River oddalonym od Glen St. Mary zaledwie o kilka godzin. Spojrzał pytająco na Panią Parker nie chcąc popełnić żadnego fault pas.

\- Oczywiście Annabel, doktor Blythe już idzie.

Gilbert wstał bezszelestnie i spojrzał na Margaret Parker. – Przepraszam, zobaczę o co chodzi.

Telefon stał na niewielkiej komódce na końcu korytarza, obok niego leżał papier i ołówek przygotowany najwyraźniej do przyjmowania wiadomości podczas nieobecności Pani Parker.

\- Doktor Blythe, słucham. – odezwał się do słuchawki.

\- Doktorze, mówi doktor Leary, jestem szczęśliwy, że udało mi się pana znaleźć. Próbowałem się do pana dodzwonić od rana.

\- Niestety byłem u pacjentów. W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Doktorze, mamy tu poważną sytuację. Siedemnaście osób chorych, codziennie dochodzą nowi, czworo już nie żyje, boję się że będzie coraz gorzej. Potrzebuję pana pomocy, każde ręce się liczą. Wiem, że jest pan zajęty, ale jeżeli to się rozniesie, to … - roztrzęsiony głos w słuchawce na chwilę zamilkł, Gilbert wykorzystał ten moment.

\- Doktorze Leary, proszę się uspokoić i powiedzieć, co się dzieje, jakie objawy, jak mogę Panu pomóc? – Gilbert natychmiast zrozumiał, że sytuacja musi być poważna, skoro doświadczony lekarz z sąsiedniego miasteczka, który do tej pory nigdy nie miał powodu, żeby konsultować z nim jakikolwiek przypadek dzwoni do niego po pomoc.

\- Tyfus doktorze Blythe, tyfus. Obawiam się, że będzie coraz gorzej. Dzwoniłem do mojego przyjaciela z White Sands, ale jego żona jest ciężko chora i nie może jej zostawić, dlatego dzwonię do pana. Nie powinienem o to prosić, ale sam nie daje rady, czy może pan do nas przyjechać choć na kilka dni? – ton głosu doktora Leary był równie poważny, co błagalny.

TYFUS. To słowo Gilbert znał doskonale. Sam w przeszłości miał okazję przekonać się jak potworna i wyniszczająca jest ta choroba. Szczęściarzem był ten, któremu udało się uniknąć śmierci. Wiedział, że rozprzestrzenianie się choroby następuje bardzo szybko i tylko wykwalifikowany lub przeszkolony personel był w stanie zapobiec dalszym przypadkom. Nie wahał się z odpowiedzią.

\- Dobrze doktorze, najbliższy pociąg do Long River jest za dwa dni, postaram się załatwić zastępstwo i do was przyjadę.

\- Bardzo dziękuję doktorze Blythe, bardzo dziękuję. Czekamy na pana.

Gdy odłożył słuchawkę natychmiast zaczął zastanawiać się gdzie znajdzie zastępstwo na czas swojej nieobecności w Glen. Wiedział, że nie może zostawić miasteczka bez opieki lekarskiej. Wrócił zamyślony do salonu i z westchnieniem usiadł ponownie w fotelu obok stolika z herbatą.

\- Czy coś się stało Gilbercie? Wyglądasz, jakby trafił ci się ciężki przypadek. Mój mąż też miał taką minę, gdy…

Gilbert przerwał dość bezceremonialnie pani Parker, ostatnie na co w tej chwili miał ochotę, to na porównania do jej zmarłego męża.

\- Tak, pani Parker bardzo ciężki. Muszę jechać na kilka dni do Long River i nie wiem jak mam to załatwić. Nie mogę zostawić moich pacjentów.

Margaret Parker odstawiła trzymaną przez siebie filiżankę na spodek.

\- Do Long River? A po co? Jakiż to poważny przypadek nie pozwala skonsultować telefonicznie…

Gilbert znowu jej przerwał, wiedział, że jeżeli zacznie wdawać się w szczegóły Margaret może zacząć szukać powodów, dla których jedyny lekarz nie powinien opuszczać swojego miasteczka.

\- Tyfus pani Parker, z tego co mówił doktor Leary wygląda na to, że obawia się epidemii.

\- TYFUS?! EMIPDEMIA!? Doktorze Blythe chyba pan oszalał! Nie wolno panu tam jechać!

Gilbert spojrzał na nią w osłupieniu. Tylko raz w życiu nazwała go doktorem, zaraz po tym jak się poznali, ale od razu dała mu do zrozumienia, że w jej oczach na tytuł doktora musi sobie zasłużyć i póki co był dla niej Gilbertem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, tym bardziej, że odnosiła się tak do niego tylko gdy byli sami, przy innych osobach zawsze używała jego tytułu.

\- Pani Parker, nie mam wyjścia, jestem lekarzem, jestem zobowiązany nieść pomoc chorym ludziom a tam jest dużo chorych ludzi, doktor Leary nie radzi sobie sam. – Próbował argumentować spokojnie, wiedział, że kłótnia z Margaret Parker nie jest teraz najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Gilbercie, po pierwsze nie masz prawa zostawić nas bez swojej pomocy, a po drugie to ogromne zagrożenie. Co jeśli się zarazisz i sam zachorujesz? – Znowu porzuciła tytuł doktora, co sygnalizowało, że emocje delikatnie opadały i pojawiła się szansa na racjonalną rozmowę.

\- Właśnie dlatego zamierzam poszukać kogoś na moje miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie zaledwie kilka dni, może znajdę kogoś, kto mógłby mnie zastąpić przez ten czas. A co do tyfusu, to sam chorowałem na niego na studiach i prawdopodobnie jestem na niego już odporny. Poza tym, jeżeli nie zdusimy epidemii w zarodku w Long River, możemy mieć za chwilę pierwsze zachorowania w Glen, wolałbym tego uniknąć.

W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pani Parker najwyraźniej zrozumiała powagę sytuacji i szukała w głowie argumentów, żeby zatrzymać jedynego lekarza w mieście. Nie umiał odgadnąć, czy jego słowa w jakikolwiek sposób miały szansę przekonać ją do zmiany zdania. Popatrzyła przez chwilę na jego zamyśloną twarz, po czym wstała i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju.

Ramiona Gilberta opadły bezsilnie. Jeżeli Pani Parker nie popierała jego decyzji nie będzie mu łatwo, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Miał rację, musi pomóc zdusić epidemię tyfusu w pobliskim mieście, bo inaczej za chwilę sam będzie potrzebował pomocy jako jedyny lekarz w Glen St. Mary.

Minęło kilkanaście minut, przekonany, że oto właśnie został bezceremonialnie wyproszony z domu starszej pani wstał z fotela i skierował się do korytarza, w którym zostawił swój płaszcz. Było mu przykro, że nie pozwoliła mu się nawet pożegnać. Nie zdążył jednak przekroczyć progu salonu, gdy usłyszał szmer jej sukni zbliżający się w jego kierunku. Przygotowany na ostatni atak wyprostował się.

\- Dokądś się wybierasz Gilbercie? – Pani Parker była zaskoczona, ale w jej głosie nie było już złości.

\- Ee.. przepraszam, myślałem, że….

\- Nie wiem, co myślałeś, ale opuszczanie czyjegoś domu bez pożegnania jest absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Usiądź proszę, nie mam ochoty zadzierać głowy.

Otumaniony jej niecodziennym zachowaniem posłusznie zajął ponownie miejsce na fotelu. Odezwała się już po chwili.

\- Załatwione, kuzyn mojego męża, Stevenson przyjedzie za dwa dni do Glen i zostanie dopóki nie wrócisz. W zeszłym roku skończył studia, właśnie kończy staż w szpitalu w Charlottetown. Jest jeszcze niedoświadczony, ale mam nadzieję, że poradzi sobie z szyciem, czy bólem zęba, a gdy zdarzy się poważniejszy przypadek zadzwonimy do ciebie. Parker zamieszka u mnie. Zostaw klucze do swojego gabinetu, żeby miał dostęp do akt pacjentów w razie czego.

Wymawiała słowa z prędkością karabinu, miał wrażenie, że nawet nie zaczerpnęła powietrza między zdaniami. Był w kompletnym szoku. Problem, który w jego oczach był niemożliwy do rozwiązania jeszcze chwilę temu, dzięki starszej pani przestał właśnie istnieć. W ciągu kilku minut poradziła sobie ze wszystkim! Taka właśnie była pani Parker, nie było dla niej rzeczy nie do załatwienia. Nadal miał wrażenie, że chowała do niego niewielką urazę, że postanowił ich opuścić, ale widział też że w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia dla jego decyzji. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Jak udało się to pani załatwić w tak krótkim czasie? Skąd pani wie, że …

\- Córka siostry mojego męża, matka Parkera ma u mnie dług wdzięczności, już jej głowa w tym, żeby pojawił się tu za dwa dni, ale jak ją znam zrobi wszystko, żeby był tu już jutro wieczorem. Jedź Gilbercie i niczym się nie przejmuj. Mam nadzieję, że szybko do nas wrócisz i nie przywleczesz ze sobą tej potwornej zarazy.

Po tych słowach wstała i podała mu rękę na znak pożegnania. Miał ochotę ją uścisnąć, ale wiedział, że nie ma do tego prawa. Była absolutnie wyjątkowa, wiedział o tym już dawno, a teraz dała mu tylko kolejny dowód, że może na nią liczyć w każdej sprawie. Ucałował jej dłoń najmocniej jak potrafił, zanim puścił jej rękę podziękował uroczyście z całego serca. Jego twarz wyrażała ulgę i ogromną radość.

Wybiegł z domu chwytając po drodze wiszący na wieszaku płaszcz i kapelusz. Wypoczęty Hipokrates z rozkoszą pogalopował w stronę własnej stajni ze swoim panem na grzbiecie.


	2. Chapter 2

Pociąg powoli nabierał rozpędu. Metalowe koła stukały rytmicznie poruszając żelazny tabor w stronę nowego miejsca. Czerwone drogi i żółto-pomarańczowe korony drzew zmieniały się coraz szybciej za oknem. Był w przedziale sam. Cieszyło go to, nie lubił odpowiadać na kurtuazyjne pytania współpasażerów, zamiast tego wolał odpłynąć w myślach. Wyspa Księcia Edwarda była piękna o każdej porze roku, ale jesienią miała w sobie nutkę nostalgii, która powodowała, że łatwiej sięgało się pamięcią w przeszłość. Gilbertowi również nie udało się uniknąć powrotu do wspomnień, które próbował pochować na zawsze. Migające za oknem rude liście na tle błękitnego nieba musiały wywołać tęsknotę z którą walczył przez tyle lat, były przecież idealnym odzwierciedleniem płomiennego koloru włosów, które niegdyś tak kochał. Oparł głowę na zagłówku fotela, zmrużył oczy. W takich chwilach łatwo mu było przywołać przed oczami jej sylwetkę: zwiewną, eteryczną, nierealną, a jednak prawdziwą. Rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie momenty słabości i tylko wtedy, gdy był zupełnie sam. Wiedział, że przyjdzie mu za nie potem zapłacić bólem w sercu, żalem i tęsknotą. Nigdy nie próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda jej życie w tej chwili, nie zadawał sobie pytań, czy i gdzie jest szczęśliwa. W przeciwieństwie do niego potrafiła znaleźć szczęście wszędzie, więc na pewno była tam, gdzie powinna być i z człowiekiem, którego wybrała. Tylko czasami, w takich chwilach jak ta, wyciągał z zakamarków pamięci jedno wspomnienie, jak starą, pożółkłą fotografię, którą trzymał w dłoni i gładził opuszkami palców. Na tej fotografii była ona, jego Ania, z czasów, kiedy byli razem na studniach w Redmont, kiedy prawie każdego ciepłego, jesiennego popołudnia uczyli się na ławce w parku w pobliżu uczelni. Chciał myśleć, że była jego, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie była, byli tylko przyjaciółmi, dobrymi, najlepszymi, ale tylko przyjaciółmi. Odłożył fotografię z powrotem do szufladki bolesnych, choć wspaniałych wspomnień.

Otworzył oczy i wyjął z torby pismo z najnowszymi doniesieniami ze świata medycyny. To był teraz jego świat, na którym musiał się skupić.

Późnym popołudniem zakurzony pociąg wtoczył się niemrawo na stację kolejową w Long River. Gilbert wysiadł z wagonu rozglądając się za jakimś powozem, który mógłby go zabrać do miasta. Long River było niewiele większe od Glen, ale różniło je jedno – port morski. To właśnie tutaj, a nie do Glen przypływały promy i statki z Nowego Brunshwiku. Dzięki temu handel i rozrywki kwitły w Long River, a nowo napływająca ludność chętniej osiedlała się tutaj, niż w głębi wyspy.

Właśnie podnosił swój bagaż z peronu, gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko wykrzykiwane gdzieś za sobą w tłumie ludzi. Rozejrzał się, ale nie udało mu się dojrzeć żadnej znajomej twarzy, która mogłaby go wołać. Odwrócił się ponownie w kierunku wyjścia ze stacji.

\- Doktorze Blythe! – Głos był bardzo wyraźny, ale choć rozpoznał skąd dochodził, nadal nie widział jego źródła.

\- Doktorze Blythe! Nareszcie! Już myślałem, że mi pan ucieknie! – Niewielki, na oko kilkunastoletni, chudy chłopiec nie krył radości wpadając z impetem na Gilberta.

\- Dzień dobry. Jestem Peter, doktor Leary kazał mi pana natychmiast przywieźć do szkoły. – Chłopiec z trudem łapał oddech, widać było, że włożył dużo wysiłku, żeby dogonić Gilberta. Jedną ręką chwycił za ucho od walizki, a drugą złapał za rękaw jego płaszcza.

\- Chwileczkę, skąd wiedziałeś jak wyglądam? Gilbert był równie rozbawiony co zaskoczony. Chłopiec ani przez chwilę nie miał wątpliwości, że spotkał właściwą osobę.

\- Po torbie! Doktor Leary ma identyczną! – Odpowiedź Petera była równie oczywista, jak fakt, że Gilbert trzymał w lewej dłoni swoją lekarską torbę wypełnioną po brzegi narzędziami i niezbędnymi lekarstwami, które zdołał ze sobą zabrać.

Gilbert uśmiechnął się do bystrego chłopaka podziwiając jego spostrzegawczość.

\- Mądry jesteś. Ale dlaczego mamy jechać do szkoły? – zapytał zaciekawiony

\- Bo tam wszyscy są, poza kościołem tylko szkoła jest wystarczająco duża, żeby wszystkich pomieścić… - widać było, że rezolutnemu chłopcu z trudem przychodzi mówienie o tym, co ich czekało za chwilę.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy więc. – Odpowiedział Gilbert przejmując z powrotem walizkę.

Dwukołowy powóz stał niedaleko za peronem dworca. Koń delikatnie skubał ostatnie źdźbła pożółkłej trawy. Wskoczyli zwinnie na siedzenie i odjechali w kierunku miasta. Spokój jaki ich otaczał nie wskazywał w żadnym wypadku na tragedię, jakiej mieli się stać za chwilę świadkami. Ciszę dodatkowo podkreślał fakt, że była niedziela i wszystkie sklepy i okoliczne bary były pozamykane. Zastanowiło go przez chwilę, czy zamknięcie miejsc, gdzie można się było czegoś napić i zjeść coś ciepłego było celowe i związane z grożącą miastu epidemią, czy było czystym przypadkiem i niedzielnym zwyczajem w Long River. Nadal miał nadzieję, że słowa doktora Leary o epidemii były mocno przesadzone i że zaraz przekona się, że od jego ostatniej rozmowy z miejscowym lekarzem sytuacja w mieście znacznie się poprawiła.

Po około dwudziestu minutach jazdy podjechali przed budynek szkoły. Pusty dziedziniec pokryty był pożółkłymi liśćmi. Drzwi szkoły były zamknięte, a w oknach wisiały grube, nieprzepuszczające światła zasłony. Niski, długi budynek pokryty był czerwoną dachówką. Szkoła wyglądała na nową i wyjątkowo dużą jak na tak małe miasto. Gilbert zeskoczył z bryczki i zdjął swoją lekarską torbę. Zanim przekręcił klamkę w drzwiach zawahał się, niepewny co za chwilę zobaczy. Nabrał głęboko powietrza, świadomy, że za moment nie będzie już odwrotu. Był przygotowany na najgorsze.

Ciężkie, szkolne drzwi otworzyły się bez dźwięku. W środku panował półmrok. Gdzieniegdzie paliły się naftowe lampki dające przyćmione światło. Przykry zapach brudnego potu i wymiocin od razu go uderzył. Z jednego dużego pomieszczenia jakie stanowiło zasadniczą część budynku usunięto wszystkie ławki. Zamiast nich pod ścianami po obydwu stronach stały polowe łóżka przykryte białymi prześcieradłami. Trzeci rząd łóżek stał dokładnie po środku. Łóżka były niskie, przy niektórych stały ustawione przypadkowo krzesła. Dopiero po chwili poczuł jak drobna ręka chłopca popycha go nieśmiało do przodu. Dotarło do niego, że od chwili gdy przekroczył próg szkoły nie posunął się ani o milimetr zaskoczony skalą choroby. Peter wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Zaczął powoli przyglądać się postaciom leżącym na łóżkach. Ciała były ekstremalnie wychudzone, policzki i oczy pozapadane a czoła rozpalone długotrwałą gorączką. Widywał już pacjentów w tym stanie, ale nigdy w takiej ilości na raz. Nawet, gdy pracował w szpitalu, chorzy w różnych stanach chorobowych byli porozrzucani po wielu salach. Szkoła przypominała bardziej w tej chwili szpital polowy gdzieś na froncie, z tym że na łóżkach zamiast żołnierzy leżeli zwykli ludzie i…. dzieci. To chyba Gilberta zaskoczyło najbardziej ilość małych dzieci ukrytych w fałdach białych prześcieradeł.

Przesuwał się ostrożnie wzdłuż stojących rzędem łóżek. Przy niektórych dzieciach siedzieli rodzice, przy niektórych nie było nikogo. Nikt nie płakał, nie było rozpaczy, tylko szepty i ciche szmery. Na główkach prawie wszystkich dzieci leżały zwinięte w rulonik ręczniki chłodzące ich czoła. Tylko nieliczne miały otwarte oczy, reszta spała lub była w śpiączce. Gdzieniegdzie leżały wtulone w wychudzone ciała pluszowe zabawki. Doszedł do połowy Sali, gdy zorientował się, że nie widzi nigdzie doktora Leary. Odwrócił się do Petera, który szedł krok za nim.

\- Gdzie jest pan doktor? – zapytał szeptem

\- Pojechał na chwilę do domu, żeby się przespać i coś zjeść. Niedługo powinien wrócić.

Gilbert odwrócił się ponownie w stronę łóżek.

\- Dlaczego tu jest tyle dzieci? – Zapytał, choć nie był pewien, czy powinien zadawać takie pytania chłopcu.

\- To przeważnie dzieci z naszej szkoły, najpierw zachorowała Lucy, potem inne po kolei…, aż w końcu nawet nasza nauczycielka - głos Petera zrobił się nagle bardzo smutny, wskazał na łóżko stojące na samym końcu pod oknem.

Gilbert odruchowo podążył wzrokiem za ręką chłopca. W rogu sali oświetlonym jedynie kilkoma lampami mignął kosmyk włosów, rudych włosów. Zamknął i otworzył szybko oczy w nadziei, że jego wzrok płata mu figle, że to tylko kolejny pluszowy rudy lisek lub wiewiórka wtulona w rozpalone ciało swojej właścicielki… Ścisnęło go w gardle. Ten kolor, ten odcień, ruszył natychmiast w stronę ostatniego łóżka, „nasza NAUCZYCIELKA…" słowa chłopca dudniły w jego uszach. Nie, to przecież nie możliwe. Choć od końca sali dzieliły go zaledwie metry miał wrażenie, że przebycie ich zajęło mu wieczność.

Zatrzymał się nagle, po jego ciele przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Stał teraz sparaliżowany, wpatrzony przerażonymi oczami w łóżko nauczycielki, o której mówił przed chwilą Peter. Choć nie mógł w to uwierzyć, bez wątpienia, leżała na nim blada jak prześcieradło Ania Shirley. Miała zamknięte oczy, a jej rozpalone czoło pokrywały krople potu. Jej zawsze blada skóra wydawała się teraz miejscami prawie przezroczysta. Nawet piegi na nosie zdawały się bledsze. Ciemne, długie rzęsy rzucały cień pod jej oczami. Upadł bez słowa na kolana przy jej łóżku, zatopił swoją twarz w dłoniach.

\- Doktorze! Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się pan czuje? – Peter był przestraszony. Nie rozumiał co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Nie odpowiedział mu od razu. Chłopiec milczał, bał się poruszyć. Nie rozumiał co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Po dłuższej chwili Gilbert powoli podniósł wzrok na leżącą na łóżku dziewczynę. Żyła. Oddychała płytko, ale miarowo. Widać było, że gorączka zmęczyła jej ciało. Z boku na poduszce leżał równo zapleciony rudy warkocz, włosy na skroniach były wilgotne od potu. Zdawała się drżeć z zimna. Gorączka musiała znowu wzrastać. Wstał, chwycił zwinięty w nogach łóżka gruby koc i przykrył ją nim szczelnie. Po chwili opadł ponownie bezsilnie na krzesło stojące obok jej łóżka.

\- Peter?

\- Tak proszę pana?

\- Jak długo…? Kiedy…? – Nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie podstawowego pytania. – Kiedy ona zachorowała?

\- Jakiś tydzień temu panie doktorze. Panna Shirley najpierw opiekowała się wszystkimi dziećmi, szczególnie Lucy…– chłopiec ze smutkiem spojrzał na łóżko stojące obok Ani.

Leżała na nim mała, najwyżej pięcioletnia dziewczynka o kruczoczarnych włosach zaplecionych w dwa warkocze. Była blada tak samo jak Ania, ale sińce pod jej oczami wskazywały na to, że choroba toczyła jej ciało jeszcze dłużej. Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że ich łóżka były zsunięte a prawa rączka dziewczynki była wsunięta w lewą rękę Ani.

\- Tydzień… Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Zacisnął powieki. Nie chciał pokazać swojej słabości przed chłopcem.

\- Peter, czy mógłbyś zawiadomić doktora Leary, że już przyjechałem? – Chciał za wszelką cenę zostać sam.

Chłopiec bez słowa przytaknął głową i pobiegł w stronę drzwi.

Zostali sami. Oprócz Ani w budynku szkoły było jeszcze około dwudziestu pacjentów i kilkoro opiekujących się swoimi bliskimi osób, ale w tej chwili, tu i teraz liczyła się tylko ona. Wiedział, że kiedy wróci doktor Leary nie będzie mógł okazać swojej słabości.

\- Aniu…

Pochylił się nad jej czołem i ostrożnie dotknął dłonią policzka. Od razu poczuł bijący od jej skóry żar. Wiedział, że temperatura jest bardzo wysoka, ale przestała drżeć, co mogło oznaczać, że przestała rosnąć. Namoczył skrawek ręcznika w zimnej wodzie stojącej w miseczce obok łóżka i zwilżył jej suche usta. Poruszyła nimi nieznacznie. Namoczył materiał ponownie, tym razem nieco bardziej i wycisnął kilka kropel na jej wargi. Rozchyliła je z ulgą, musiała być bardzo spragniona. Ponownie zwilżył ręcznik, ale tym razem przyłożył go do jej czoła. Westchnęła z ulgą przez sen. Chwycił ostrożnie jej prawy nadgarstek badając puls, był bardzo słaby, ale wyczuwalny. Następnie wyjął ze swojej torby stetoskop, włożył słuchawki do uszu, odchylił koc i leżące pod nim prześcieradło, chciał zbadać jej brzuch. Jej koszula nocna była cała wilgotna. Przyłożył końcówkę stetoskopu do jej lekko nabrzmiałego brzucha. Wiedział, że jest to typowy objaw tyfusu. Badanie nieco go uspokoiło. Praca jelit wyglądała na prawidłową. Nie doszło jeszcze do powikłań. Odłożył stetoskop z powrotem do torby. Gdy skończył ją badać usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

Czuł się bezsilny. Nie miał pojęcia co ma myśleć, co powinien czuć w tej chwili? Leżała tu przed nim zupełnie bezbronna, zatopiona w głębokim śnie. Skąd się tu w ogóle wzięła? Powinna być szczęśliwa ze swoim mężem, gdzieś daleko, w wielkim mieście, otoczona wianuszkiem dzieci, swoich dzieci. Pani Gardner… Zaraz. Czy Peter nie nazwał ją panną Shirley? Na jej palcu nie było ani obrączki, ani pierścionka… Oczywiście to o niczym nie świadczyło, ale najwyraźniej nie była zamężna. Robert Gardner, jej narzeczony mógł pojawić się w każdej chwili… Nie chciał o tym myśleć, teraz najważniejsze było jej zdrowie, życie. Nawet jeżeli nie należała do innego, nie mógł dopuścić do najgorszego, nie mogła odejść, nie tak! Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak okrutna i ciężka jest to choroba, jak bardzo wyniszcza organizm, jak wiele trzeba siły i szczęścia, żeby ujść z życiem. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że mogłaby nie istnieć. Świat bez Ani Shirley byłby niekompletny, nie do wyobrażenia. Wszystkie uczucia, które tłumił w sobie od tylu lat nagle dopadły go, otumaniły. Znowu upadł na kolana obok jej łóżka, chwycił ostrożnie jej małą, delikatną dłoń w swoje.

\- Aniu…, proszę, walcz.

Tym razem łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu bezwiednie kapały na białe prześcieradło. Nie miał już dłużej siły bić się z emocjami. Widok Ani walczącej o życie na małym, polowym łóżku w ciemnym szkolnym budynku przerósł go. Zawsze taka odważna, waleczna, teraz pokonana przez chorobę. Chorobę, której mogła uniknąć, gdyby tylko był w pobliżu. Przecież wiedział, jak się ustrzec przed zarażeniem tyfusem! Znał się na zapobieganiu rozprzestrzeniania się tej choroby, każdy student medycyny to wiedział. Nie ma gwarancji, ale istnieją środki, które w znaczniej mierze ograniczają prawdopodobieństwo zakażenia. Przecież mógł ją przed tym ustrzec, gdyby tylko tu był. A był tak niedaleko, tylko jeden dzień dalej. Gdyby tylko wiedział…

\- Lucy…

Usta Ani poruszyły się a słaby głos wydobywał się z jej gardła. Natychmiast podniósł głowę. Nadal miała zamknięte oczy.

\- Lucy….

Wiedział, że pyta o dziewczynkę leżącą obok.

\- Aniu, wszystko w porządku, Lucy jest obok. Śpi. Ty też śpij, musisz mieć siłę.

Zauważył, że rączka dziewczynki wysunęła się z ręki Ani. Włożył ją z powrotem w dłoń jej nauczycielki. Zapadła cisza.


End file.
